


Tinder Match

by theamazingmilkperson



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I never used tinder in my life, M/M, Oneshot, Tinder, thought this was a good idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingmilkperson/pseuds/theamazingmilkperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Woah dude, you're on Tinder??"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinder Match

“Hmmm nah”  _ Swipes left _

“Nope”  _ Swipes left _

“He’s pretty cute”  _ Swipes right _

_ “ _ Ehhh, he looks decent:  _ Swipes right _

_ “ _ Nice eyes- Holy shit! That’s Aomine HAHAHAHA. Ohhh shit I need to tell Kuroko.”

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

“Hello Kagami, what seems to be the problem today?”

Kagami scoffed “Why do you think that I have problem? Why can’t a friend just call another friend and say hi.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“Anyway, I was on Tinder and-”

“You have a Tinder Kagami” Kuroko asked in disbelief.

“Yes but that’s not the main concern here. I found Aomine on Tinder.”

* _ Silence*  _ “Oi, Kuroko...”

“I’m sorry Kagami… it’s just that... this is very funny.” Kuroko said while suppressing his laugh.

“Have you… swiped left or right?”

“I haven't swiped yet!! I’m not sure what to do.”

“You should swipe right and see why he is on Tinder.”

“I’ve gotten an even better idea Kuroko! I’m gonna tease him so hard! Bye Kuroko.”

 

* _ In Kuroko’s house*  _ “Kagami is a such baka.” Kuroko said while shaking his head.

 

* _ Back at Kagami’s place*  _ “Alright let’s take a look at Aomine’s bio.”

 

**Aomine, 18**

**6 kilometers away** **Active 1 hour ago**

**About Aomine**

**Yo, I’m Aomine. I’m the best at basketball, the only one who can beat me is me. Hot af.** **Lebron James > Steph Curry. Fight me if you disagree. I’m grown but I’m not grown, grown. Which means I know how to ride a dick but I’m still not sure how to do to taxes.**

 

“Oh my- I can’t, t-t-this is * _ wheezes*  _ is too good!!!” Kagami says while laughing.

* _ Swipes right* _

**_It’s a Match !_ **

‘Oh damn, it’s a match. Alright let’s message Aomine’ Thought Kagami.

 

**Kagami:** Woah dude, you’re on Tinder?? I didn’t expect that from you. I thought such a “bad boy” like yourself wouldn’t need an app to date. Nice bio btw lol.

 

**Aomine:** I could say the same thing to you, bakagami. I could get whoever I want whenever I want. I just wanted a different change of scenery. Also your bio is stupid.  

 

**Kagami:**  Oohhh ok, whatever you say Aho. Oi, I think my bio is perfectly fine dumbass unlike yours. Why, the hell did you even swipe right on me.

 

**Aomine:** Well when I see someone that looks aight then Ima swipe right homie.

 

**Kagami:** …… If that’s how you determine whether you swipe right or left on a person then that’s a pretty shitty method

 

**Aomine:** Well it worked didn’t it. 

 

**Kagami:** No it didn’t.

 

**Aomine:** But we’re talking baka

 

**Kagami:** This conversion was meant to be me teasing you.

 

**Aomine:** Well clearly that’s not the outcome. Buuuuut since this is a dating app, how would you like to go to dinner with me, Kagami.

 

**Kagami:** Well technically this is more of a hookup app soo….

 

**Aomine:** Ohh I see,  _ Tiger.  _ You wanna skip dinner and go straight to dessert ;)

 

**Kagami:** WHAT NOO THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEAN AHOMINE

 

**Aomine:** Alright chill bakagami. I’m just asking you to dinner, dumbass.

 

**Kagami:** Rejected

 

**Aomine:** What!! Come on, I even asked you nicely.

 

**Kagami:** Calling someone a “dumbass” is not nice. :P

 

**Aomine:** I’ll pay for all of the food that your black hole can eat.

 

**Kagami:** Pfft aren't you like, broke.

 

**Aomine:** I’ll take out a small loan.

 

**Kagami:** Guessing by your bio if you don’t know how to do taxes, I’m pretty sure that you don’t know how loans work.

 

**Aomine:** But I do ride a pretty mean dick.

 

**Kagami:** ................ 

 

**Aomine:** Come on, I’ll take you out someone where nice.

 

**Aomine:** I’ll take you to a buffet.

 

**Kagami:** How is that a nice place?

 

**Aomine:** All you can eat

 

**Kagami:** Fine.

 

**Kagami:** When?

 

**Aomine:** I’ll pick you up 6 on Tuesday.

 

**Kagami:** Why the hell on a Tuesday?

 

**Aomine:** It’s cheaper on that day.

 

**Kagami:** Unbelieve. Fine see you then.

 

* _ ring* _

_ *ring* _

 

“How did it go Kagami?” asked Kuroko.

“I got a date with that aho.”

“How did ‘oh I’m going to tease him’ to ‘I got a date with him’? ”

“I-I-I don’t know.”

“Well I’m pretty sure you and Aomine would make good babies.”

“Wait! What!! Kuro-”

“I have to go Kagami, have a nice date, bye.”

 

**Bonus**

_ Kagami’s Tinder profile _

**Kagami, 18**

**6 kilometers away** **Active 1 hour ago**

**About Kagami**

**Basketball lover. Golden State Warriors fan. Loves to cook different dishes. Aspiring to become a firefighter. Knows how to treat a person right. :)**

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you guys enjoyed this.  
> I tried making Kagami's Tinder bio awesome but it didn't come out the way I wanted. 
> 
> This is the link that I used for making Aomine's Tinder bio: https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1CATAAA_enUS616US616&biw=1366&bih=675&tbm=isch&q=tinder+bio&chips=q:tinder+bio,g_1:hilarious&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwihieyOiYXOAhWEcj4KHc60DHEQ4lYIISgB&dpr=1#imgrc=dMCrVPf5_bjU1M%3A
> 
>  
> 
> *Little update*: There will be a sequel to this and this is all thanks to Hopeful Baka. Not sure when I'll posting the sequel (most likely within a day or two) but be prepared for that. The sequel will most likely start off with aomine and kagami on their date.
> 
> *Update*: The sequel is posted so feel free to read it. It's called Tinder Date.


End file.
